Goodbye
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: It's been two years since the tragedy the team faced. What if Reid suddenly gets a call from a person who was supposed to be buried in the ground?
1. Two Years

**Goodbye**

Prompt: Goodbye- Miley Cyrus

Two years. It had been two years since Emily died. The team still hasn't gotten over the tragedy.

Reid was hurt the most by her death. Everyday he tried to think of one good memory from when she was with him. Today, he thought of her as soon as he woke up. He would always look at the picture of them all smiling.

_*Flashback*_

_"Nothing's happening." JJ whispered. "Watch! Watch!" Reid exclaimed. The rocket shot up and hit Emily's forehead. "Ouch! What?" Emily asked, confused. "I'm so sorry, Emily." Reid said. "What was that?"_

_"Don't you recognize a rocket when you see one?" Garcia asked. "I was merely demonstrating a physics law. I didn't mean-" "Ooh. Show me!" Emily interrupted, running to them._

_xxxxxx_

_"Well, define love." Hotch told Reid. "Chemically, it involves surging brain elements called monamines, dopamines, norepriephrine, and serotonin. Love chemicals controlled by phenethylamine are also found in-"_

_"Chocolate. I love chocolate." Emily interrupted. "Peas, too! It's also found in peas!"_

_"Peas?"_

_"Reid?" Hotch asked._

_"Indeed, some veritable-"_

_"Reid, stop. Please." Hotch said._

_xxxxxx_

_"So, Hotch is even more intense now that Gideon's gone."_

_"Yeah, I've noticed." Reid said._

_"Do you think that's going to change?"_

_"I certainly think we're going to find out."_

_"What about you? Are you okay?"_

_"Oh, I-I'm great."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"What's there to talk about really?"_

_"Gideon."_

_"Oh, no he left a letter explaining everything. Just like my dad did when he abandoned me and my mom."_

_"He addressed it to you?"_

_"Yeah. You know, Gideon stood toe-to-toe with some of the sickest people on Earth. That took a lot of courage, right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"So why'd he do this?" He asked, pulling out the letter. "It's addressed to me, but I'm not the only one he abandoned."_

_"Why is it addressed to you? I think you need to read that letter again."_

_"I have an eidetic memory, Emily."_

_"Yeah, I know. And an IQ of 187, but what do you remember about your father?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He gave you ten years before he left. Yet, you've erased all those memories. It's too painful, I get it. But then Gideon leaves. I think you need to read that letter again and ask yourself why, of all the people he walked away from, did he only explain himself to one person, you."_

_xxxxxx_

_"He's so life-like." She said, poking his cheek._

_xxxxxx_

_"Which one of you is it?" Cyrus asked angrily. "Which one of you is the FBI agent?"_

_"Why would you think one of us was an FBI agent?" Reid asked, nervously._

_"God will forgive me for what I must do." Cyrus said, pointing a gun to Reid's head._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Reid said, looking toward Emily, who sat helplessly._

_"One of you does. Who is it?" Cyrus replied._

_"Me." Emily said, faintly. "It's me." This caused Reid to look at her shocked._

_Suddenly, Cyrus pulled Emily by her hair into the next room. Reid heard her screaming, "I can take it." He knew he should have said something before she had the chance._

_xxxxxx_

_"I need you to listen to me. What Cyrus did to me was not your fault. It was my decision and I would do it again. Do you hear me?" She asked, holding his hand. Reid smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you." She said, smiling at him._

_xxxxxx_

_"Well, roadside motels definitely go on my list... of things to never do again." Emily said. "You have a list?" Reid asked. "You don't?" Rossi asked, shocked._

_xxxxxx_

_"We need to bait Viper with someone he sees as a challenge." Morgan said._

_"We need to study his style up close and personal to take someone he's already attracted to." Reid said, looking at Emily._

_"Aw. This is really gonna suck." Emily said, glaring at Reid._

_xxxxxx_

_"You told me you were cleared to travel, you lied." Hotch said, directly to Reid._

_"Naughty boy." Emily said, jokingly._

_"Actually, I am a doctor so technically it wasn't a lie." Reid said._

_"What was it then?" Garcia asked._

_"...Second opinion."_

_"Huh. You're my bitch now." Garcia said, causing Morgan to laugh._

_xxxxxx_

_"That's why I stick to Beethoven. No chance of guilt by association." Reid stated. "Yeah? Have you ever seen a little movie called _A Clockwork Orange_?" Emily asked. Reid shook his head and everyone laughed._

_xxxxxx_

_"How are you feeling?" JJ asked, as Emily walked in the room."Like I was hit by a truck." She replied, causing everyone to laugh._

_xxxxxx_

_Reid put the star puzzle together after Emily finished telling her story. "There's a lot of things to hate about you, ." Emily joked._

_*End of Flashback*_

He wishes he could have said goodbye. He wishes he would never have had to say goodbye. He misses her everyday. He wishes she had never walked out on them. She needed them. They could have helped and saved her in time. He wishes she was with him.

He knows she is looking over them. She wouldn't want them to be that upset over her. She would want them to remember all the good moments and forget ever saying goodbye.

**I can honestly say you've been on my mind since I woke up today. I look at your photograph all the time. These memories come back to life and I don't mind.**

**I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me when no music played. I remember the simple things. I remember until I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget is goodbye.**


	2. Remembrance

**Chapter 2: Remembrance**

It had been two years since she had 'died.' She talks to JJ every week. She knew the team was still upset. Hotch and JJ would speak every so often. He wanted to know how Emily was and she wanted to know about the team.

Emily knew Reid was the only one who never got to say goodbye. She missed him so much. He had confided in her that he had been having intense headaches. She was the first and only one he had told. They had been through so much together and were the best of friends.

_*Flashback*_

_"To get away with murder, you simply don't tell anyone." Reid stated. "The only people he told were the people he killed. And then he took from them what he needed: cash, credit cards."_

_"I'll call Garcia and see if anything they owned was used after their death." Reid interrupted, dialing his cellphone. "And then he moved onto his next victim." Emily said to herself._

_xxxxxx_

_Reid was tied to a chair in a dark room. Hankel walked toward him with a syringe and pulled up his sleeve. "This will help you."_

_"I don't want it. Please, I don't want it." Reid repeated, worriedly._

_xxxxxx_

_"What the hell was that in there?" Emily asked, angrily.  
>"What?"<em>

_"He may even be in this room as we speak? We have nothing to support that."  
>"We're investigating a serial homicide. You want me to pretend like there's no danger?"<em>

_"We just left that woman potentially scared of every man who walks into this shelter."_

_"Again, until we find this unsub, how is that a bad thing?"  
>"What is the matter with you?" Emily asked.<em>

_"What do you mean what's the matter with me?" He asked, confused._

_"I've never seen you act like this."_

_"Oh,really? In the months that you've known me, you've never seen me act this way? Hey, no offense, Emily, but you don't know what you're talking about, do you?" Reid snapped before walking off._

_xxxxxx_

_"I think it's someone who's afraid of drowning." Reid said, frantically.  
>"What do you mean?" Hotch questioned.<em>

_"Yeah. It hit me when Morgan freaked out when we were stuck in the elevator."_

_Emily was startled. "You got stuck in an elevator?" She asked Morgan._

_"I freaked?" Morgan asked.  
>"That's not important."<em>

_xxxxxx_

_"You should have listened to me." Reid said._

_"Let it go, Reid. It wouldn't have made that big of a difference." Morgan said._

_"The interchange between the 405 and the 101 freeway is consistently rated the worst in the entire world."  
>"Why do you know that?" Morgan asked, turning to Reid.<em>

_"It's a government report."_

_"So what?"_

_"So, you work for the government, you don't read the reports?" Reid asked._

_"ON traffic patterns in the city 25,000 miles from where I live?"_

_"22,095 miles."_

_"Don;t make me smack you in front of all these people." Morgan said, pointing toward the people lined up across the street from them._

_xxxxxx_

_"Prentiss, cover me." Reid said, handing Emily his gun._

_"Woah! What? Reid!"_

_"Do not shoot." He said, turning away._

_"Reid!" She yelled, as he walked off._

_xxxxxx_

_"It's remarkable. Something like this makes you question everything you thought you knew." Reid said, looking at a picture. _

_"Yeah, like the Monolith is 2001." Garcia said._

_"So there was actually a time when something like this was socially acceptable?" Reid asked, confused._

_"Oh, you're young. The eighties left a lot of people confused. This is especially sad though." Emily pulled the paper from Reid's hands._

_"Alright, very funny, guys. What did you do to it?"_

_"Do?" Garcia asked._

_"You obviously photo shopped it or something. That hair?"_

_"Oh, no. That's all you."_

_xxxxxx_

_"What? Did you join a boy band?" Hotch asked Reid, looking disgusted at his new hair cut. "No!"_

_xxxxxx_

_"The cool thing about Halloween is that it's a uniquely American holiday. I mean despite it's obvious origins and the Celtic Festival of Samhain and the Christian All Saints' Day, it really is a melting pot of various immigrant traditions and beliefs. It became a little bit more commercialized in the 1950's with Trick-or-Treat and today it rivals only Christmas in terms of popularity." Reid ranted. _

_"All I asked was what he was doing this weekend." Emily said, dryly to Rossi._

_"I'm toying with the notion of either going to the Edgar Allen Poe shadow theater or the re-enactment of the 19th century of Phantasmagoria." Reid continued._

_"I don't want to know." Rossi said._

_"Oh, yea you do. Phantasmagoria are these amazing cinema projected ghost shows in France where the showman attempted to scare the audience with science magic. And it just so happens I have an extra ticket."_

_xxxxxx_

_"Body seems posed, left arm raised. Well, that's a first. I see your concern." Reid said._

_"What?" Garcia asked._

_"A photo wasn't all he took." Rossi said, looking at the picture._

_"Reid, what?" Garcia asked, raising her tone._

_"Her lips have been removed." Reid finally said._

_"Oh my God." Garcia said, shocked._

_"Maybe a trophy." Rossi commented._

_"Maybe he ate them." Reid said, while eating his taco._

_"Okay. Now I have that memory burned in my mind for the rest of my life." Garcia said, disgusted._

_"You asked." Reid said, undisturbed._

_xxxxxx_

_"This building has three exits; north, south, and west. You're here to target a woman, but you don't want to attract attention." Reid stated. _

_"Well, standing in the middle, gawking at passing women would definitely attract attention." Hotch said, looking at Reid."Like you're doing now."_

_"What's that?" Reid said, bringing his attention back._

_"Just like that. IQ of 187 is slashed to 60." Emily said, laughing._

_xxxxxx_

_"Reid?" Emily asked, answering her phone._

_"Emily, you are not going to believe this." Reid said, excitedly._

_"No?"_

_"They're showing Solaris tonight, in the theaters. You want to go?"_

_"Did Morgan put you up to this?"_

_"What?"_

_"Did Morgan tell you to call me?"_

_"No. Morgan had no idea what Solaris is."_

_"So, you just called me out of the blue?"_

_"I mean the original one is in Russian, so you and I are the only ones that can enjoy it."_

_"Isn't Solaris like four hours long?"_

_"It's five. The best sci-fi meditation film of all time, but for some reason they never really show it in the theaters. You want to go with me?"_

_"Sorry, Handsome. I'm gonna have to pass. I'm just gonna hang out with Sergio tonight."_

_"Oh, shoot. I didn't realize that-"_

_"Relax, Reid. Sergio is my new cat. But, um, thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"For being you."_

_"Aw, thanks. I don't know how to be anyone else."_

_"Yeah. That's what I love about you."_

_xxxxxx_

_Emily placed her bag down and saw Reid jump. "I'm sorry." She said._

_"I thought you were in there." Reid said, pointing toward the conference room._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Ya. I'm, I'm, I'm sure these victims overlapped and Garcia pulled their phone numbers, but so far I can't find anything." Reid said, not looking up._

_"You just jumped." She said, ignoring what he had just said._

_"I've been having these really intense headaches lately."_

_"Have you seen a doctor?"_

_"Yeah, a few. But none have been able to figure it out."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Does anyone know?"_

_"You."_

_"I won't tell anyone."_

_"I know. They'll just worry. Not that you're not gonna worry, but they'll just make me feel like a baby, you know?"_

_*End of Flashback*_


	3. Long Lost Friend

**Chapter 3: Long Lost Friend**

Reid sat in his room listening to music. It was he and Emily's favorite song. He started to cry even more. He picked up his cellphone. He was about to try to call her. He knew he was just wasting his time because she was never going to answer his call, ever.

**I woke up this morning and played our song. And through the tears, I sing along. I picked up the phone and then put it down. Cause I know I'm wasting my time and I don't mind.**

**I remember when we kissed. I still feel it on my lips. The time that you danced with me when no music played, I remember the simple things. I remember until I cry. But the one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I wanna forget is goodbye.**

xxxxxx

Suddenly, Reid's cellphone rang. He nearly fainted when he heard it was Emily's ring tone. He looked at the screen in shock because it read, 'Emily.' He didn't know what to do, so he answered it.

"H-hello?"

"Reid?" He almost broke at the sound of her familiar voice. She sounded sad, but excited as well.

"Emily? Is it really you?"

"Yeah. I-I've been alive the entire time. I had to leave because you would all be in danger. I'm so sorry for putting you all through that."

"Emily, it's okay. I've missed you so much." Reid paused. "W-why are you calling? Can't this put you in danger?"

"Doyle's dead."

Two words. The best two words he had ever heard in the last two years. He couldn't believe it.

"Doyle's dead?"

"Yeah. And... I'm actually standing right outside your apartment."

Reid quickly stood up and ran to his door. He opened the door and saw Emily smiling at him. He quickly hung up the phone and hugged her.

"Emily, I've missed you so much." He said, hugging her tighter.

"I missed you, too, Reid." She said, still hugging him.

**Suddenly, my cellphone's blowing up with your ring tone. I hesitate but answer it anyway. You sound so alone. And I'm surprised to hear you say, "I remember when we kissed. I till feel it on my lips. That time that I danced with you when no music played. I remember the simple things." We talked until we cry. You say, "My biggest regret, the one thing I wish you'd forget is saying goodbye."**

xxxxxx

Reid and Emily sat on the couch and talked about all of the good times. They had a lot of catching up to do. They talked until they were in tears.

"Reid, I'm sorry you never got to say goodbye."

"I'm just happy you're back. I actually only regret one thing out of this entire incident."

"Oh. What's that?"

"Well, I never got to tell you this before you left. I love you, Emily."

Emily was speechless. When she was finally able to form words, she said, "I-I love you, too, Spencer."

"Let's forget the past and everything that's happened. I just want to start a new beginning with you."

"I want the same thing, Spencer." She said, kissing him deeply.


End file.
